Foreign land
The foreign lands (异地, Yìdì) are special places in the Barren Lands of Divine Essence created by Sui Chen Zi, where cultivators can compete for the inheritance of his Divine Essence.Ch. 814 Inheritance Everyone entering foreign land is forced to participate in Sui Chen Zi's inheritance competition. If all stone monuments are already assign to people, each new person who comes, would take place of random another person, killing them. Those whose stone monuments go past the hundred thousand feet may leave temporarily, for a thousand years. After that time, they have to come back or they will be destroyed. Once they make their stone monument a million feet tall, they can obtain another a thousand years' time, and this will continue every single time they push a stone monument. Those who can make their stone monument reach ten million feet at first try would obtain Sui Chen Zi's Divine Essence immediately.Ch. 815 First part of the inheritance's test is divided into ten stages due to a person's body. The eyes, nose, mouth, ears, and heart are the Five Illusory Echelons. And the limbs and torso are known as the Five Corporeal Echelons. Cultivators need to form a connection with their eyes, noses, ears, mouths, and hearts or touch the stone monuments with their limbs or torso.Ch. 817 Second part was to possess the golden tree, which was Ecang, on a golden planet in the golden sea in the vast galaxy.Ch. 822 About Four foreign lands are located in each of the four galaxies in Sinful Barren Lands part of Barren Lands of Divine Essence. Rest six foreign lands are presumably in Divine Essence Star Ocean. The entrace to the foreign land were cracks in space in unique place in Western Ring Nebula. Freezing wind always blew out from those cracks, which was distorting and turning blurry the sight of anyone who came here. All of these cracks possessed the power of Relocation. No matter what sort of life form stepped into the crack, it would instantly be sent to the foreign land.Ch. 812 These places are regarded as the five forbidden regions in the Barren Lands of Divine Essence. Even the True Guards from the four Great True Worlds avoid those four regions.Ch. 804 In each foreign land, one hundred thousand stone monuments were divided into ten different colors ten thousand monuments each. These stone monuments were all formed by crystals made by their respective colors, and within them was a leaf of the same color. These tree leaves existed ten different wills of Ecang.Ch. 839 In truth there were one hundred thousand galaxies, one hundred thousand planets, and one hundred thousand trees, which existed for every stone monument in every foreign land.Ch. 829 The ones who have made their stone monuments reach one million feet were the chosen ones. They gain divine abilities. They can use their stone monuments to push down other people's stone monuments and make them shrink. They also are given the right to summon their masters thrice and every time they can implore them to do one thing.Ch. 842 Abyss Builders' Progenitor went to investigate a foreign land and came back alive. He did not have talked much about it, but from then on, the speed at which he increased his cultivation level was so quick it was terrifying. When he eventually reached the Realm where he could control fate, lives, and deaths, he said one sentence: "The foreign lands are the beginning of Divine Essence". Later, Western Ring Nebula's foreign land became the safest place for Su Ming. He could even regard this place as a cave abode of his. Over there, Su Ming did not need to worry about any form of threats due to Sui Chen Zi's law.Ch. 838 Ecang Clone was a master of the Western Ring Nebula's foreign land and Su Ming could use Sui Chen Zi's law in that place.Ch. 836 Ch. 840 Sui Chen Zi's law Ecang can use its Divine Essence as a price, and Sui Chen Zi's shadow will help it kill the people in the foreign land. However, if the person it wants to kill is someone who had failed to possess it, then no matter what price it wants to pay, it will not be allowed to kill. The law also protects and wipes out the people in foreign lands. It protects the people from being killed by Ecang's soul, and wipes out all those who go against the law. Background When Sui Chen Zi was dying, he created his Divine Essence's legacy competition for later generations. He also knew Ecang would be born the moment he died. He injured it and made the tree divided into ten parts. He split the golden heart, which was his Divine Essence, into one million fragments. Every of ten Ecang parts possessed one hundred thousand fragments of golden heart and they were sealed in ten foreign lands. In every foreign land there were one hundred thousand stone monumets in ten diffrent colors of ten wills of Ecang. Moreover, Sui Chen Zi set his law there, so that Ecang couldn't kill cultivators coming there. He also left his shadow. It was to protect the order and to obey the person who was chosen be a Master of the foreign land. History Book 4 When Su Ming was finishing the possession of purple Ecang, ten thousand stone monuments were destroyed. After Su Ming completed the possession and created Ecang Clone, he recreated those ten thousand stone monuments. Previously, all cultivators with names on all one hundred stone monuments were used by Ecang to help it heal, which was the scam within Western Ring Nebula's foreign land. Now, cultivators whose names would be carved onto those ten thousand stone monuments would have their lives controlled by Su Ming, and they would offer up all their time and power for Su Ming's Ecang Clone to become stronger. Those ten thousand stone monuments were made of purple crystals, and there was a purple leaf within each one. Su Ming could make them disappear, reach one million feet or become his eyes with a thought. Book 5 After Su Ming absorbed other Ecangs, he became a Master of Western Ring Nebula's foreign land. All stone monuments and galaxies were purple. Cultivators in the foreign land were worshipping Su Ming. He told them to reach the later stage of World Plane and he will take them out of the Barren Lands of Divine Essence.Ch. 1041 Reference List Category:Locations